


咫尺之遥

by Booooom



Category: The Evil Within
Genre: Anal Sex, Dead Body, Disgusting Conspiracy, M/M, Twisted, Two of a Kind - Freeform, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booooom/pseuds/Booooom
Relationships: Sebastian Castellanos & Stefano Valentini
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

塞巴斯汀点了一支烟。尼古丁的气息灌入肺腑，烟草辛辣混杂苦涩，其中还夹杂着一丝甘甜。男人抖了抖烟灰，正对着手上的案件发愁。

这是一起诡异的行凶，至少塞巴斯汀在他的人生中从未见过。屋中的女主人离奇死亡，除了脑袋还健在，表情随和，正摆在玻璃桌上，周围摆满泡着鲜血的猩红鲜花以外，其他部位都离奇地消失了。脖子的切面并不干脆利落，想必死亡的过程极其痛苦。他仍旧记得最开始踏入房子时，嗅到的那股浓郁，近乎窒息的呛鼻血腥味，他那时甚至腹部都在隐隐作痛，呕吐欲在其中酝酿叫嚣，恶心的要命，而乔瑟夫已经脸色煞白。

资料显示，这位名字叫露西莱恩的女性一直以来都是独居，性格孤僻，社交圈也不大。她的朋友对她的形容都相当单一——乖巧的，伶俐的，沉默寡言的。

凶手是个相当熟练的老手……或者说犯罪天才也不为过。现场没有指纹，头发，唯一的线索竟然只是鞋印，和满墙血液四溅的痕迹，现在得到的确切信息仅仅是凶手为男性，身高170以上，年龄30岁左右。克里姆森有成百上千符合条件的人，信息少的可怜，大海捞针都比这个现实得多。

塞巴斯汀将材料扔到一边，抬起手捏了捏眉心。“乔瑟夫，她最近的联系人还有哪个我们没问过。”

“基本上都问过了。”

“什么叫基本上？”警探抬起头，又吸了一口烟。

“这个照片是别人不久前提供的，一个星期之前拍摄，而恰好那个时候莱恩女士收到了一个不知名的电话，源自她前男友的家。”乔瑟夫说，说着将手指的材料扔在男人的桌面，激起一阵风，惹得烟灰飞舞。呛得塞巴斯汀咳嗽了两声，晃了晃手驱散灰尘。“然后？”

材料上的是一张街景。透露出一股压抑的寂静之感，雨水刚刚洗刷过的街道在色彩斑斓的霓虹灯下泛着质感极佳的光芒，夜晚之下除了那抹孤寂月光还有星点行人，其中两个人影背对镜头，一个是露西莱恩，她正侧着脸，望着商业街的橱窗，而另外一个显然是一位男性，迷糊之下只能勉强看出形体。

“她的所有朋友们都说过，莱恩女士的前男友是个疯子……占有欲过强并且有反社会人格，去年的一段时间一直在纠缠她。”乔瑟夫说着，指了指材料下方的信息栏。“但是他半年前已经死了。”

该死的沉默。

“操。”警探骂了一声，又抬起手揉了揉眉心，他闭上了眼，长叹了一口气。“讲讲大概。”

“这不是悬案，晚上他在街上乱晃的时候卷入了一场街头斗殴，混乱中身中数刀。”

“如果他死了，那么谁会给露西莱恩打电话。”塞巴斯汀说，将烟屁股按进烟灰缸。“……谁提供的线索。”

“我们的老熟人。你不会喜欢的。”

“哈！我不喜欢的人多得要命。”

沉默半晌，乔瑟夫拍了拍塞巴斯汀的肩膀。

“是史蒂芬诺。”

他妈的。

他妈的！

一提到这个名字塞巴斯汀就感到一阵该死的厌恶蔓延全身，甚至死死揪着他的胃部，反胃至极。史蒂芬诺.瓦兰提尼。这该死的名字宛若利刺深入皮肤，连回忆起都能刺痛神经，男人暗啧了一声，又点了一只烟，火焰燃起，暖光包裹着他的侧脸弧度。

他第一次看见史蒂芬诺是在画展，那是他当然没有抱着这种厌恶。

只不过是拥挤的人群，高架的摄像头，人与人之间的热气与汗臭味。媒体和这些无头苍蝇般跟随潮流的大众对这位艺术家总是一副狂热追捧的丑恶模样，警探最开始收到画展门票的时候没料到艺术家本人会现身画展，否则他才不会来，他痛恨拥挤和麻烦。

塞巴斯汀一直不是一个喜欢欣赏高雅艺术的人，那些绚丽的色彩，或是厚重的黑白他通通都不懂，他不理解隐喻，也欣赏不了那些若有若无的迷离之美，他讨厌猜测与琢磨，但又无法停止探寻真相，可就算是艺术家本人也很难说明他们作品真正想表达的东西。在塞巴斯汀眼里，艺术就像是一个兜圈子与过度猜测的欺诈产物。

灯光之下，史蒂芬诺衣着得体，西装衬托出他修长的体态，他面部弧度硬朗好看，五官立体，举手投足间显露的气质让人恍惚中产生一种想法——他是天生的艺术家。他的脖颈白皙，手指纤长，饱满唇瓣上下开阖，操着意大利人性感的口音流畅地诉说英语，眼睛是宛若地下深层矿石般的令人窒息的蓝，隐秘的蓝。

在人群之中，恍惚之间，他们视线相撞。

塞巴斯汀的心脏下意识漏了一拍，才发觉先前自己几乎是以审视犯罪现场般的专注神情死死注视着对方。他不由得尴尬地清了清嗓，逃离般仓促移开了视线。转过身开始走向别处，大理石地面在灯光之下明晃晃地泛着光，惹得他头晕目眩，他选择四处逛逛，逃离那份灼热尴尬，顺便欣赏一下他狗屁不通的艺术。

这些当然不是他讨厌一个人的理由。

当他正惊叹着相机之下所诞生出的作品也能如此具有张力，如此夺目时，一声清脆的，刺耳的相机声，以及闪光灯的亮度突兀打破了这份寂静。那时他回过头才发现画展中的人除他之外已然全部离开。而这位艺术家站在远处，优雅地冲着他笑了笑，男人的手中正捧着相机——恐怕是他照下了什么。

“无意冒犯，只不过您有一双很美的眼睛，先生。”意大利人说。

塞巴斯汀发誓，这就是厌恶开始的源头。那位西装革履的艺术家下一刻朝他递来了一张照片，那是这位略显邋遢的警探的侧脸，正注视着墙面上的作品，神情专注。

“这是见面礼。”

他说不上来这是一种什么样的感觉，只是……不怎么令人舒服，甚至不知道先前的人群为什么人间蒸发一般，偌大的房间竟然空无一人，一切都怪异的要命。但他还是收下了，在胡乱道谢后极其狼狈地离开。不过现在推测，恐怕是在塞巴斯汀不知道的情况下他邀请那些人去了其他房间，但也无从得知了。

他不知道对方是怎么找到他的地址或是邮箱的。像是一种危机十足的隐患逐渐渗透进他的生活，阴魂不散，他偶尔会收到陌生来信，大致内容是哪里会开办画展，作为邀请只要出示这封邮件便能免费参观。

好吧，他承认他有点喜欢占便宜的小毛病。

他对史蒂芬诺的第一印象虽然一般，但好歹没有糟糕到极致。他们之间还是有一些正常，健康的温情回忆，这位艺术家的画展向来贵的出奇，而塞巴斯汀多次免费参观的经历让他也对男人有了些许改观，他愿意沉下心欣赏对方镜头之下截然不同的世界，那些斑斓的色彩，迷离的意境，或是非黑即白的深刻景象。他会询问其中意味，即使这看起来有些愚蠢，但那位素养极佳，优雅的艺术家还是会用着他柔和，温柔，且礼貌的笑容细心解释。他说，阐述自己的艺术，分享创作过程也是一种享受。

艺术家那双湛蓝的眼眸总是该死的，目不转睛地凝望着他。

他们后来交换了联系方式，聊了自己的过往，去过酒吧，高级餐厅。再后来也进过彼此的家门。史蒂芬诺的性格有些混蛋，但这没什么，塞巴斯汀更混蛋。他们之间的相处除了拌嘴之外也有一些乐趣可言。

更进一步的发展是在塞巴斯汀一次办案时，专案组负责记录现场的人员迟迟未来，他们需要相机——那时他拨通了史蒂芬诺的电话。而这也是对方首次真实地触及他的工作，渗透其中。没有保密合同，没有合作条约，唯一让他如此正大光明地介入警方工作的只有塞巴斯汀的一句话“没关系，这是我的人，出了事我担。”

他不知道史蒂芬诺当时看他的表情，他也不敢去猜测了。

那次之后，艺术家莫名其妙跟着他们参加了不少案子。

一切崩坏离析的开始源自一个吻。事情告一段落后他驾驶警车送对方回家，走到门口时，那位艺术家忽然站在原地，只单纯用着他那深邃的，湛蓝的双眼凝望着男人，将他洞穿，神情近乎炽热，贴近疯狂，他将他按在一旁，距离渐近，给了塞巴斯汀一个吻。轻柔，小心翼翼，就落在唇瓣。温热的触感让警探想起莉莉的棉花糖，甜腻，一触即融，不可思议的柔软在唇齿间散开，塞巴斯汀那时仿佛呼吸停滞，身后的墙壁坚硬粗糙，硌得他皮肉生疼，但男人的全身气力与思绪都被那个令人窒息的吻所夺走，炽热得几乎将他烫伤。他们太近了，就算分离时也只有咫尺之遥。

“你疯了。”塞巴斯汀喃喃道。神情中全是不可置信，他该死的觉得自己喉咙被人扼住，腹部咕咕作响，甚至感到作呕。“我他妈还有个孩子。”

“但你没有躲开。塞巴斯汀。”史蒂芬诺说。“你接受了。”

那一刻，塞巴斯汀抬起手不顾一切地推开对方，心脏猛烈跳动之下企图将对方恶魔低语般的话抛之脑后，愤怒混杂着焦灼，负罪感，以及千种万种倾诉五味陈杂，不清楚，听不懂。他甘愿遗忘，他落荒而逃。

但那个疯子仍旧纠缠不休。他的信息被拉黑，于是他就往塞巴斯汀门缝里放了无数信件，照片，长篇大论，或是什么操蛋礼物。偶尔他出门时甚至都能遇见对方，男人永远怀着满含疯狂与欲望，炽热的眼神，塞巴斯汀仿佛裸露在外，在他的视线之下灵魂都被窥探得一清二楚。他的信件甚至给警局都塞了不少，所有人都他妈知道了——史蒂芬诺，这位年轻有为的艺术家缠上了他们的警探，是个彻头彻尾的跟踪狂，神经病。

每次史蒂芬诺来到警局找这位警官时塞巴斯汀都躲在办公桌底下，等到同事给了他一个安全信号后才从里面爬出来。屡试不爽。只有一次他被抓了，男人厌恶的闪光灯再一次闪烁，艺术家就在他的身后——该死。

史蒂芬诺走到了他的正前方，朝他开口“我们得谈谈。”

“不用了，我表达已经很明确了，无论怎么样，我们完了，朋友我也不想做，别再联系我。”

下一刻他被按回了他的避难所，狭小的桌底肮脏又满是灰尘，他的后背磕到木头上，警官发出一阵压抑的闷哼，随后是一个强硬的，毫不留情的亲吻，不同于他们第一次的柔情，而是狠厉的发了疯一般的狠狠啃噬，宣泄不满，更偏向斗争。他们呼吸急促，牙齿与舌头纠缠，黏腻唾液作响，塞巴斯汀发出几声颤抖的喘息，手胡乱推搡着男人的肩膀，得到的是牙齿厮磨。他们吻的嘴唇红肿，出血，铁锈味在口腔内弥漫散开。

雨水渐渐沥沥拍打在窗面 连同思绪一同浇灭，塞巴斯汀望着乔瑟夫，随后视线下移停留在他黑色手套攥着的文件上，表情八成是极度厌恶与难以置信的融合，他撇了撇嘴“你不如杀了我。”

“我不能。seb，我们还得解决这个案子。”

“他娘的。我恨死史蒂芬诺了……”塞巴斯汀说着，朝后翘了翘凳子，抬起手极其崩溃地捂住了脸。“那天杀的神经病，我希望这辈子都不用跟他说话。”

“我也希望你不用。但是……你看，他特意说了，他只想和…”

“不-不不，我知道他的意思了，别说了。我不想听那个词，恶。”

克里姆森市的交通一如既往的畅通，此时雨已经停了，湿润的空气缭绕，温度相比昨日冷了不少。塞巴斯汀裹了裹大衣借此抵御严寒，但冷风依旧钻入领口，蹭过脖颈。史蒂芬诺家的住址他仍旧记得，他曾经来这里喝过不少次酒。天才艺术家资本雄厚，普通的藏酒都品质极佳，茶也是。但警探总喜欢酒，烈酒辛辣浓厚，却又不至于灼烧，后劲十足，而葡萄酒则香醇馥郁，苦涩之中掺着甜意。他通常喝得烂醉，一滩稀泥般瘫在对方柔软的沙发上，他记得自己最失态的那次——他想起了自己失踪的妻子，于是死死攥着史蒂芬诺的衣角，抓住救命稻草般倚在男人身上嚎啕大哭，颤抖着呜咽，最后吐了个天昏地暗。

他把他清理干净洗漱完毕后，平日里这位坚毅警探仍旧在哭泣，像个孩子般眼睛红肿，嗓子沙哑。

那时他恍惚间看到了史蒂芬诺的神情，其中蕴含的满是让人不寒而栗的占有欲，他笑得几乎扭曲，手抚在塞巴斯汀的后背，安抚意味地轻轻拍弄，鼻息喷洒在男人耳廓，温热之余带着隐隐痒意。他们太近了，他贴着他的侧脸，开口“是的，塞巴斯汀。你应该痛苦，你只不过需要一个宣泄口，继续哭吧，这很好，非常好。”那个拥抱甚至给了男人一种莫名其妙的安抚。沉沉睡去。而史蒂芬诺贴近他的耳畔，轻声开口。“这美妙绝伦。”

塞巴斯汀站在门口，迟疑半晌。他抬起手，终究还是叩响了门板。等待时间随着他逐渐飘散的思绪显得愈发漫长，一切都如此焦灼，他咽了咽口水，不由得想起了更久之前的梦。

梦里是他们的吻。

他们那个含情脉脉，温柔无比，炽热灼人的吻。

他忽然之间呼吸急促，暗骂了一声选择将思绪抛之脑后。

塞巴斯汀。你他妈疯了。

门开了。史蒂芬诺一如既往，他的视线仍旧犀利，笑容依旧，带着一股与生俱来的傲慢，西装一丝不苟。

“警探。我们有好一阵子没见面了。”

他们只有咫尺之遥。

“那张照片里的人你有什么线索吗。”塞巴斯汀说着，他直接切入主题，抬眸望着对方，视线相交。他们双方都处于一种颇为漫长的沉默之中，仅仅对视，男人不知道这能不能称得上是一种交流，他们只是单纯凝望着彼此的眼睛，而塞巴斯汀甚至走神了，对视片刻，警探终于忍不住开口。“……操，外面太冷了，介不介意我们进屋谈。”

“当然了，塞巴斯汀。我怎么会拒绝我们亲爱警探的要求？”艺术家勾唇满含讽刺意味地笑笑。“我们还可以小酌几杯，在你躲了我几乎整整半年之后。”

“嘿，别把一切说得像是我的错一样。”塞巴斯汀说着，走入房门，与对方擦肩而过，轻车熟路褪下大衣，挂到门口衣架上。“是你先越线了，你错在先。”

“我明白了——所以某个野蛮人拒绝他人的方式就是就此不理？哈，依我看来我有个更好的词来形容。”为这位讨人厌的警官倒了一杯酒，两个冰块，加入橄榄，随后放置于桌面。

他望着一旁的警探，怒意隐隐之下一字一顿地开口。

“那是逃避。”

塞巴斯汀喝下了酒，沉默了一会。他坐在沙发上，过了很久轻笑了一声，他掏出一支烟放在唇间。“再多说一句我就把你左眼也给打瞎。”

“拭目以待。”史蒂芬诺毫不客气地以冷笑回敬。

警探掏出口袋中的打火机，随清脆声响按下按钮，可毫无结果——它他妈的坏了。“操……”男人暗骂一声，叼着香烟，手上仍旧与一摊废铁坐着斗争。

那是另一只烟，燃着的。史蒂芬诺衔在嘴里，俯身靠近对方，直到他们带着柔和光芒的烟支接触，咫尺之遥下他们近的不可思议，呼吸混杂着淡淡烟香，塞巴斯汀几乎心脏停滞，他下意识咽了咽唾液。那份热量仍旧没有传播开，等待时间漫长无比，煎熬到了极点，最终那份柔和光亮蔓延到了塞巴斯汀的香烟上，煎熬也终于告一段落。

“莱恩女士曾经是我的模特。”

塞巴斯汀又为自己添了一杯。“我怎么不记得你提过模特的事。”

“蠢货。”艺术家冷笑“让我好好回忆一下，警官，这半年你有过我和我的任何联系吗？”

“你到底想要什么。”

“你知道我想要什么。或者说，说我们敬爱的卡斯提安诺先生只是沉浸自己毫无意义，无趣的幻想之中。空虚度日，逃避自我，把我当做老鼠一样避之不及？即使你从来不曾真的拒绝我，厌弃我？”

他真的很会让人生气。轻而易举触怒他的神经。

大致是酒精作祟，他觉得火焰酝酿，在血管中流窜，咕咕作响。烈酒之下警探的理性显然飘到了天际，塞巴斯汀站起了身 拽着他的衣领，捏皱他的西装，然后推着男人撞上墙面，嗓音沙哑“我也许不会弄瞎你的眼睛，但我真的会揍你。混蛋。”

他有个妻子，虽然已经不在了。但他没有一天不是深爱着她的。史蒂芬诺知道，他就是在他妈侮辱他罢了。

这个混蛋。

“试试看。我打赌你不会。”

不，我会的。警探想。我会狠狠地让拳头落在你漂亮的脸蛋上，打塌你的鼻子，揍得你出血。

气氛紧张的要命。史蒂芬诺如果再开口刺激一下这位怒气冲冲的野兽的话，没人知道会发生什么。所以他选择抬起手，指尖蹭过男人侧脸的弧度，碾过胡茬，最后捏着男人的下巴，艺术家勾出一个高高在上，恶劣的笑容，仿佛宣誓张扬着这份对他的了解与推测的成果，好像在说：看，你不会

塞巴斯汀给了他一拳。打在小腹。

艺术家剧痛之下收缩身体，胃部痉挛，暗骂了一声，眉头紧蹙。他喘着粗气，热气喷洒，手却搭在这个野蛮人的肩膀上，痛苦不断触痛神经，还仍旧断断续续笑着。“真让我大开眼界……警官，你的暴力倾向会让你失去这份工作的。”

“好了，别废话。史蒂芬诺，现在立刻告诉我……”

下一刻塞巴斯汀脚底一软，史蒂芬诺冲着小腿踹去，酒精惹得男人反应迟钝，他重心不稳，摇摇晃晃，朝下倒去，史蒂芬诺及时抓住了这个醉鬼，捏着他的手臂猛地拽过，他们之间位置调换，塞巴斯汀被一双有力的手从背后按在墙面，他的脸贴着史蒂芬诺家印着精细花纹的墙壁，吃痛地发出一阵轻哼。后方的压迫力来了——那个令人作呕的神经病，嘴唇蹭过他的脖颈与柔软粽发，直到侧耳。“我为你专门准备了一个画展。塞巴斯汀。”

“什么……”

“我希望你能来参加。那样我们才能和你谈谈莱恩女士，这位我半年前模特的事情,怎么样，很公平吧？”

该死…天杀的王八蛋。

但他还是透露了些许线索，关键的时间点，面对警探毫不掩饰地用劣质明显的引诱方式堆砌出一个陷阱，好像面对塞巴斯汀用不上什么极佳的智慧那样，他仅仅是告诉他，这是个陷阱，而史蒂芬诺一清二楚，他一定会跳下去。

“我会的。放开我。”

“你承诺吗，塞巴斯汀，你得给我一个保证。”

警探稍微挣扎了几下，但无济于事。他只好作罢，低下头认命般长吸了一口气。“我承诺，操……现在放开我。”

“你忘了说请，野蛮人。”

“……神经病，你真的很他妈的无理取闹。”

后者心情似乎极佳，甚至哼起了歌，他俯下身，真挚地吻了吻警探的头发。“我会放开你的，放轻松，警探。”

他松开了手，塞巴斯汀则骂骂咧咧地揉了揉发疼的侧脸，他强压下自己的滔天怒意，踩过大理石地板，陷进柔软的沙发中，继续喝先前那杯酒。

“那张照片是我无意间拍到的。莱恩女士，哈，她半年前不再和我合作，离开的时候提出了一个请求。”

“什么请求。”他又抿了一口酒。史蒂芬诺家质量极佳的藏品，他半年没有享受过了，没人能不受这种诱惑。

“她那时候受到了前男友的骚扰，在这个城市已经呆不下去了。让我帮忙为她出谋献策”

“等等，所以是你杀了她的前男友？不-那也太蠢了，你应该更精明一点”他说着，抬手揉了揉眉心。“你的定位应该是背后主谋一类的东西。”

“很接近。只不过打了个几个电话，挑起了几个蠢货们的帮派斗争，正好又约了莱恩女士的前男友到了同一个地方。”

“嗯哼。你真的应该吃几年牢饭，史蒂芬诺。而且我们的混蛋先生什么时候这么好心了？”

史蒂芬诺笑了笑，他欲言又止，拿过塞巴斯汀手里的酒杯小酌一口，又放回了男人手里。

“她把我给过她的工资全部退回了。”

“所以这和现在有什么关系。”

“只不过查理没有死而已。而且，小小惊喜，他还给我发了信息，说下一个横死家中的人会是我。”

塞巴斯汀愣了愣，打了个酒嗝，酒精之下他的大脑仿佛融化般贴在皮肉之上。他不该喝这么多的“……查理是他妈谁？”

“露西莱恩的前男友，警官，你有好好读材料吗？”史蒂芬诺说，他抬起手，指腹蹭过面前醉得要命，满身酒气醉鬼的唇，擦拭他嘴角遗留的水渍。“现在我可是你的证人，你得负责保护我。”

“保护你？恶心……。”他嘟嘟囔囔说着，手撑着桌面摇摇晃晃起身，忽然之间头晕目眩让他重心不稳，直接被绊倒，膝盖磕上桌面，酒水被动作碰倒，他则直接尴尬地扑进了那个带着充斥着高档男士香水气息，温度熟悉的怀抱之中。塞巴斯汀挣扎着抬起头，额头几乎蹭到对方的鼻尖，距离近的出奇，他听得到对方呲呲的吸气声，感受到他的温度，然后是他漂亮几乎将人溺死的蓝色眼睛。空气一瞬间凝结一般，他愣住了，在呼吸喷洒之间想起来梦里那个吻，那个不可思议，温柔到令人窒息的，美妙绝伦的吻。橙色灯光照耀之下他看到男人唇上泛着油乎乎的光，勾着漂亮的弧度。他的五官几乎好看到勾魂摄魄的地步，睫毛纤长，眼睛总是带着一副狩猎者的犀利无情，一身西装革履的模样甚至透露出诡异的清心寡欲。他长得真的很他妈迷人。至少非常符合塞巴斯汀对于清秀男人的审美。是酒的过错，他想，在欲望驱使下抬起手，手指蹭过对方的唇，他们近在咫尺，呼吸声愈发沉重。

没错。是酒精作祟。

塞巴斯汀鬼迷心窍般凑上去轻轻吻了吻男人的唇，停留片刻又蜻蜓点水般离去。他的心脏跳得飞快。

回应他的是疯狂。

撕扯般的亲吻，疯狂宣泄着压抑已久的爱与欲，他们唇齿相依，痛感肆意乱窜，塞巴斯汀攥皱男人的衣服，血腥味在口腔散漫，转而变得缠绵，温柔异常，唾液黏腻声作响。他们吻了很久，直到舌头发干才气喘吁吁地分开。

“塞巴斯汀。承认吧，你之前就是在逃避而已。”他笑道。“你喜欢我。”

“闭嘴。”

他妈的。


	2. Chapter 2

“如你所愿，警探。”

塞巴斯汀的唇是诱人的，蹭过那片细小扎手的胡茬后便能触及到那柔软到几乎难以置信，带着温热，略微干燥而毫无防备的唇。就是上好的天鹅绒也无法比拟。他喉结凸起的弧度，每一寸滚动的肌肉跳动也性感的要命，史蒂芬诺用手指描绘着他皮肉之下软骨的位置，颈窝凹陷处，随后到胸膛，然后停留于胸腔中部，微微偏左下方上。

塞巴斯汀心跳很快。

此刻这位酒气熏熏的男人嫌恶眼神之中又带着无法掩盖的欲望。酒气芳香混着史蒂芬诺身上男士香水的气味一同进入鼻腔，弄得警探头昏脑胀。“史蒂芬诺……”他言语带着一丝怒意。

艺术家则撩开他的里衣，稀碎的亲吻落在对方的胸膛与小腹上。温热感在皮肤上散开，带着痒呼呼的触感，皮肤柔软，他的牙齿刮蹭着，史蒂芬诺莫名其妙感受到一种饥饿，在原始欲望的催促变得更为强烈。此时此刻，只要微微施力他的牙齿就能划破猎物的皮肤，尝到鲜血，看到随着呼吸而颤动的猩红血肉。他咽了咽唾液，隔着手套蹭过男人的皮肤，最后顺着小腹一路至下，直到两腿之间。

塞巴斯汀猛然身体紧绷，几乎挣扎着坐了起来。

“……不行。”

那只手不顾对方抗拒，随着清脆声响拉下裤链，抚上了男人颤抖的性器。

“放开我……”塞巴斯汀挣扎着身体，而对方却施加力度弄得一声呻吟顺着他的喉结滚落。

“警官，看着我。”他板过他的脸。“你只是醉了而已。”

当塞巴斯汀再次抬眸，看到史蒂芬诺光泽好看明亮的眼时挣扎了一番，最终放弃了，释然般将头倚靠在男人的肩膀，他脑内昏沉，揽住对方的脖颈。好吧，他妈的。“……我喝醉了。”他重复着，喃喃道。

那是通行许可。

温热隔着皮质手套传来，光滑却略微发涩的质感并不舒服，史蒂芬诺的手在他的阴茎上缓慢揉搓，蹭过柱身，顺着侧面划过。快感随着动作逐渐燃起攀升。激起星星火花般在脑内爆破，化作电流般炸开。塞巴斯汀颤抖着，粗重的喘息混着甜腻呻吟散在室内闷热的空气里，他可怜的阴茎在艺术家几乎有魔力的手中哆哆嗦嗦，前列腺液挣扎着涌出马眼，湿漉漉的淌下，男人喉结滚动，呼出的热气全数喷洒在史蒂芬诺的脖颈，发出困兽般近乎呜咽的哀鸣。

他太久没有做了，即使是自慰，在他失去妻子心力憔悴的时间很少再做了。如今他的呼吸却被面前这个神经病控制，每一寸肌肉紧缩和颤抖幅度都听从着他的命令，男人在快感之下几乎要哭出来，浑身上下的血液仿佛抽离，连同灵魂都被那纤长手指触碰玩弄，他喘息着。红色的手套上粘着属于他透明的液体，每一次的动作都那么合乎他的心意，轻而易举挑起他的欲望，给予异样陌生而强烈的快感，他简直与性久别重逢，警探呼吸愈发急促，心脏胡乱跳动，等攀上高峰时，这位父亲毫无保留地宣泄了出来，在对方怀中颤抖着，发出一阵压抑绵长的呻吟。

他射了。

恍惚间，他想起面前这个神经病给他写过的所有信件——他一次也没打开看过，却都收在一个箱子内。莉莉还对这些密封着的藏品抱以好奇，他于是隐藏秘情般放在了柜子的顶层，也许已经落灰了，但谁知道呢。

精液是浓稠的。史蒂芬诺在对方小腹上蹭了蹭。余韵未过，警探还喘息着，湿漉漉的眼眸之中染满情欲色彩，对于男人的动作不满般哼哼了两声。艺术家的手转而向下，略过耻毛，碾过他此刻软趴趴的性器，探入更加深层，隐秘的部位，手指蹭入了男人的股缝处。

“操。”

绝对不行，这他妈绝对不行。

他身体僵直，挣扎着后退，膝盖抵上面前混蛋的小腹，企图借此挤出一段安全距离，嘟嘟囔囔着暗骂了一声。史蒂芬诺将手套褪了下来，人类肉体上的肌肤相处柔软得要命，塞巴斯汀仍旧感到厌恶上涌。他捏住对方的手腕——史蒂芬诺当然不会就此罢休。下一刻是来自对方更大力度的按压，警探也回报般的挣扎，他们在沙发上几乎扭打起来，针锋相对，身体在碰撞之间摩擦，彼此的呼吸都急促又迫切，散在他们共享的那份空气中。塞巴斯汀以一记踹在对方大腿的横踢结束了这份毫无意义的扭打。他转身发力，直接坐在了男人身上。

“嘿-嘿，你越线了。没人能他妈碰我的屁股。”

“我还以为我已经获得许可了。”史蒂芬诺牵起他的手，凑到唇边吻了吻。成功获得了来自对方一阵从喉咙深处发出的嫌恶声，塞巴斯汀把手抽回，调整了一下坐姿，臀部无意之间蹭过身下家伙某个坚硬火热的部位——这王八蛋硬得要命。塞巴斯汀愣了愣，此时此刻羞得几乎满脸通红，他把视线撇至一旁，企图脱离这份尴尬。

下一刻，那只如今卸下手套，光滑干燥的手抚摸上他的腰身，沿着曲线抚摸，好痒，他想。就如火焰点燃了男人的神智，他几乎瞬间掐住了面前家伙的脖颈。“你他妈到底有什么毛病……再碰我我保证会把你打得鼻青脸肿, Pretty boy.”

“哇哦，哇哦，放轻松。警官。”史蒂芬诺撑着沙发坐直，拍开了男人的手。“我们迟早会做的。”他笑道，随即知难而退般躲避了面前已然露出獠牙的野兽。但他不会放弃的，优秀的猎手知道自己猎物所有的习性与特点，包括扣下扳机的最佳时刻。在体能上他显然没法与塞巴斯汀相匹敌，即使对方已经醉了 。炉火中的木头正燃烧发出噼里啪啦哀嚎，他们陷在沙发上，冷风吹过隔着窗户传来压抑的呼啸声，尴尬的沉默。

“塞巴斯汀。”

“干什么。我现在不是很想和你说话。”

他抓起对方的手，牵引着对方略过衣物，随即到了自己已然挺立的性器上，隔着衣裤都能感受到那股热量，他真的他妈的硬得要命。塞巴斯汀望着对方，他的手触及到了那份该死的硬度。“你不打算为此负责吗，警官？ ”艺术家歪过头笑着看看男人。

“……好吧，我帮你撸一发。”

“不。我有更好的办法。”

肉体碰撞清脆的淫靡声散在空气，夹杂着男人从喉咙发出的欢愉呻吟以及沉重喘息。史蒂芬诺跪沙发上，拉着对方的双腿，塞巴斯汀的双腿纤长精瘦，肌肉线条流畅优美，张力十足，长期的训练以及战斗生活让他的身体漂亮的要命，手感也极佳，每一寸肌肉都蕴含着生机勃勃的爆发力，史蒂芬诺爱死这份他平日隐藏在衣物之下的力量了。他的性器陷在警探两腿之间进进出出，磨蹭在塞巴斯汀大腿根部柔软无比的脂肪部位，润滑剂的黏腻声不绝，每一次的进入都能抽打到对方的阴茎，他亲爱的警探先生此刻正加紧双腿，顺从地承受着他的动作，闭眼感受着对方几乎以将他融为一体的力度肏干着，胯骨狠狠撞击着男人的臀瓣，激起一阵波澜。沙发不堪重负地哀嚎着。

“把腿加紧点。塞巴斯汀。”他说。

这是羞耻到极致的。史蒂芬诺的每一次撞击力度大得仿佛要将他贯穿，即使只是单纯的摩擦，但每一次，仅仅是对方的贴合，撞击都近乎于性爱。塞巴斯汀能感受到自己在崩坏离析，肉体相触引发的声响刺耳无比，他感受到腿上的软肉被挤弄，变形，肏干，每一次，每一次的进入都如此迫切又焦急，急不可耐将那坚硬的，火热的阴茎肏入他的双腿之间，这份来自对方近乎炽热的渴望让塞巴斯汀喉咙干渴，仿佛他已经进入了他，贯穿了他，在他体内肆意妄为，塞巴斯汀几乎连同灵魂都为之震颤。他的脑内嗡嗡作响，醉意之下，朦朦胧胧意识之间发出模糊的轻哼低吟，他的腿根被蹭的发麻——

最终伴随着凌乱的喘息声，史蒂芬诺射了，白浊沾满男人的小腹与腿根。

“我们迟早会真的做一次爱的。塞巴斯汀。”

那天，塞巴斯汀愤愤不平擦掉了身上味道不佳的液体，转手把沾上自己以及对方精液的内裤狠狠扔到了史蒂芬诺的脸上。随后收拾好衣服夺门而出。走到一半又忽然回来，自顾自地拿起了这位艺术家价值不菲的高档香水喷了好几下，好去除身上那股恶心的精液味道——他欠我的，王八蛋。

路上的风冷得要命，几乎刺骨，树叶随着空气波动也一同挣扎着噼里啪啦一阵波澜，大街上几乎空无一人，他的腿根仍旧红肿发麻，每一次走路磨蹭布料时都能感受到那股隐约的热度，他的皮肤还记得对方的鸡巴怎么一番乱捅的，而触感犹在，还未全然褪去。男人暗骂一声，往大衣里缩了缩脖子，朝着警局走去。

他拨通了电话。

“嗨，乔瑟夫。”

“怎么花了这么长时间……seb，你还好吗。”

“还好。从那混蛋嘴里得到了点消息，我给你讲讲。”他说，随后简单叙述了一遍他和史蒂芬诺案情相关的对话，交流了线索。

他到了警局后，第一件事是走入自己的办公室，打开那堆凌乱还未整理的资料，桌子上还粘着些许烟灰与斑驳酒渍，他才意识到自己好像从未仔细收拾过那可怜兮兮的桌子。塞巴斯汀从混乱之中找到了那份和查理有关的复印件——好吧，让我看看这混蛋的来路。他迅速扫了一眼材料，视线停留在男人的名字上。

乔瑟夫嗅到了塞巴斯汀身上的酒味，皱了皱眉。“你喝酒了？”

“就一点，没什么大事。等等——她前男友只叫查理，没有姓？”

“他是个孤儿。一直都是养父母把他抚养成人，但是他和他们断绝关系了。”乔瑟夫回答道。

有意思。

“还能联系得上吗”

“……嗯…警方没有相关资料。”

“那查理的其他的亲眷呢，或者朋友，我们总不能一个都查不到吧。”

乔瑟夫沉默了一会，最终开口。“介于他已经死亡…至少在警方资料上已经死亡，能获得的消息非常有限。而且……塞巴斯汀”他说着，抬起头看向男人。“我不觉得我们能信任史蒂芬诺。”

当然了。那是当然的。

塞巴斯汀点了只烟，垂眸望着桌面若有所思。他对我有所保留，他想，他口中的那些小故事不是事情的全部……而且隐瞒的简直漏洞重重。哈…绝对是故意的。这个混蛋。

“而且负责给查理验尸的两个法医，一个几个月前刚刚退休，目前去了国外，失联了。”

“太棒了。那另一个呢。”

“失踪。”

他们对视半晌。

最终塞巴斯汀长叹一声，抬手自我放弃般揉了揉眉心。酒精让他的大脑几乎僵住融化，与此同时还有一股疲倦感。窗户没关，被冷风吹得吱呀作响，透着一股来自冬季冰冷的灰尘味道。想起史蒂芬诺这位警探先生的头就大了不少，寒冷之余他缩了缩脖颈，身体上被对方曾经触碰过的皮肤似乎仍在发烫。火热得要命。“糟透了，乔瑟夫。我真的不该喝酒的……也不该不提前看材料。”

“会影响判断和记忆力，我明白。seb……你也不是第一天不好好看材料了。休息一会吧。你看上去……”他顿了顿。“非常不好。”

“但无论怎样，他现在仍旧是我们的证人……我还是得，操，明天我还是得去一趟。”他嘟嘟囔囔道。“我得回家了，这个时间莉莉估计都快睡了。”

“别太担心，我已经给她打过电话了。”

塞巴斯汀苦笑一声，拍了拍他搭档的肩膀。“谢啦，乔瑟夫。”

莉莉一直对那个放在最高点，落满尘土又神秘的箱子感到好奇。他的父亲很少对什么事上心，大部分时间自己的东西都随便一扔，他讨厌麻烦和琐碎的事。而这就显得这个箱子极其特殊，除了一堆信件之外，还有他不知道几年前因为什么原因喜欢上的艺术家的所有摄影作品，也一同被放置在那个老旧尘封的箱子里。

介于今天塞巴斯汀不会太早回来，她开始了自己的冒险。

女孩踩着桌子上摇摇晃晃的小木凳，把里面的信拿出来——除了照片之外全部没有开封。这是非常不好的，她明白，但有时半夜夜起经过塞巴斯汀房间时，里面的光仍旧亮着，她注意到自己的父亲拿着那满满一箱的信仔细端详，踌躇不决，永远未曾打开。她只是太好奇了……也太担心了。她的父亲很少谈论自己，即使再疲惫痛苦也永远不会外显，她只是想稍微了解，这样也许就能替那位每日奔波在外的警察先生稍微分担一下。她已经是大孩子了。

莉莉打开了几乎所有的信封，她看了来件人——这些全来自于一个人，一个艺术家。网络上有不少史蒂芬诺的信息，但没想到塞巴斯汀是和他认识的。等她拿出信纸时发现无一例外——全部是空白的。

毫无收获。

手忙脚乱之间，莉莉无意间碰到了身旁的玻璃杯，水随之溢出蔓延，最终浸湿了纸面。糟了……她暗自感叹了自己的粗心，随后迅速将他们整理好放回原处。从椅子上下来了。

没有发现有一张信纸掉在了地面，仍旧湿润。

塞巴斯汀是在十点十七左右回来的。莉莉那时已经睡下了，他蹑手蹑脚打开房门，吻了吻女孩的侧脸。胡茬蹭过她的脸颊，莉莉似乎是被微微刺痛弄醒了，还有一股陌生但好闻的香水味。她笑了。“爸爸。”

塞巴斯汀也牵扯出一个略微疲倦的笑容。“抱歉我回来晚了。明天我还有工作，可能还要……不，可能会更晚。别为我担心。”

他看上去很累。莉莉想。但当她想开口时，却又不知道从何开始。最终作罢。只好起身拥抱了下他平日奔波劳累的父亲以示关心。“明天也要努力抓坏人。我没关系的……也不要为我担心。”

“晚安。”她说。

“当然了，晚安。”他回答道。

灯灭了。

初冬的清晨还是寒冷的，风刮过钻入脖颈带起一阵压抑的冷颤。他还没吃早饭，饥饿感贴紧腹部，还有昨夜并未全消的酒精时不时敲敲他的脑子。塞巴斯汀钻进车，带着一小组人到了史蒂芬诺家附近。他派人围住，以防所谓的查理忽然到来。

他再一次叩响了房门。

史蒂芬诺的画展开在地下室。过程中他用领带蒙上男人的眼，牵着他亲爱的警探顺着楼梯往下走。漆黑之中人很难有安全感，塞巴斯汀下意识地攥着对方身上的布料。但每一次触碰还能感受到那股温度，就让他腿根被对方磨蹭过的部位都隐隐发烫。

“到底是什么，神神秘秘的。”

“耐心点。”意大利人回答道。只是继续牵引着他。

“你对我有所隐瞒。”塞巴斯汀开口。漆黑之中他走得极其小心翼翼。“露西莱恩根本不是那么回事，对吧。”

“我是该赞叹你的明智，还是讽刺你的迟钝？塞巴斯汀。”男人发出了一声轻笑。“如果我告诉你所有事情，你怎么可能还来找我。”

好吧，他分析的相当有道理。

依照他的性格，估计就直接老死不相往来了，扔掉一切和这个王八蛋有关的东西和记忆。这样他还会回到偶尔喝醉了想着自己妻子默默哭泣的日子，而不是在深夜抱着那堆信件喝得酩酊大醉，脑子里想着某个讨厌的男人，甚至偶尔，仅仅很偶尔时暗自神伤过。

在来过史蒂芬诺家数十次的经历中，他一直不知道这样一个庞大地下室的存在。最开始他试图在脑内描绘路途的走向，但如今他早已忘了他们拐了多少个弯，期间又上上下下了多少次。直到现在，他们终于停下来了。

他隔着领带看到了光，透过布料缝隙传入眼睛。

随后这份紧缚感消逝了。

“塞巴斯汀，睁开眼睛——感受我为你特别准备的视觉盛宴。”

“一场前所未有的，仅此一人的绝妙展览。”

在突如其来的强光照耀下，他的眼睛无法适应这刺痛的白光，天旋地转般刺激着他的视线，男人眯起眼睛，随着视觉逐渐恢复，场景映入眼帘。

那是一堆画框。数不胜数的，大小错落铺满几乎所有墙面，但又符合美学，墙面留白与照片之间的空隙恰到好处。而在这些起码数千张的照片中，全部都是同一个人——

塞巴斯汀。

那些该死的图片，他侧头沉思时，警局隔着一层窗户喝咖啡时，生病面色惨白时，还有哭泣后眼角略微泛红时的模样。他熟睡，毫无防备时，还有手握枪支奔跑捉拿罪犯时的样子。

他愣在了原地，被面前的景象惊得一时无言，脑内嗡嗡作响。下一刻一股压力从后方传来，他的手臂被限制住，别到后方，随着一声金属碰撞的清脆声被扣在了一起。他妈的，他的手铐不知道什么时候被这个混蛋拿走了。

“以防你反抗。警官。”史蒂芬诺说。他不顾塞巴斯汀的挣扎，将男人压在墙面。紧贴着他的作品。也是由这位警探先生为主角的作品。

“你他妈的个疯子……”

“嘘-嘘。好了，亲爱的，我得慢慢带你欣赏。”他笑了，说着从他背后抬手以一种几乎拥抱的方式挑起了男人的下巴，温柔地轻轻移动了他脑袋的方向。“这是我最喜欢的一张，你那天被歹徒子弹划伤右腿，步伐不稳，仍然磕磕绊绊往前追赶，甚至眼圈泛红。”他说着，手朝着警探大腿处抚摸，伤痕似乎在这温度下仍旧隐隐作痛，他亲吻了警探的脖颈，随后顺着大腿一路向上。“身体的线条非常完美，肌肉张力十足，那股隐埋在你身体中的爆发力，那种迷人的力量实在是……”他顿了顿，似乎思索着一个恰到好处的词汇。男人脖颈处还残留着意大利人最喜爱的香水味道。“令人神往。”

“还有这一张。虽然是监控摄像头拍摄的，有些模糊不清，但是看看，这是哪位希望与我再也不相见的警官，在深夜2:43的时候抱着我的信件喝酒呢？”

“等等……你他妈，你他妈的在我家装了监控？”他忽然间感受到一股作呕感在胃部一阵翻腾，恶心的要命。

“不止。”

“什么？”

“还有窃听器。”艺术家笑了，凑到男人耳畔轻声低语。“连你两个月前自慰时候的喘息都听得一清二楚。”他的手蹭过男人结实，凹凸有致的小腹，随后逐渐蹭过柔软胸部，磨蹭揉捏着，美妙的手感让他长叹一声。史蒂芬诺让他正对了自己，随后顺着腰肌胡乱抚摸感受着对方的温度。

“你这疯子。”

回应他的是一个吻。

塞巴斯汀打死也想不到事情会往这个方向发展，他也想不到一个吻竟然能如此甘甜，甚至满是魔力。滋润着他干渴的喉咙，带着葡萄酒的苦涩气息，塞巴斯汀觉得头晕目眩，呼吸艰难。他们做了，就和所有吻到情动时的人一样，肢体接触，皮肤摩擦令肾上腺素上升，多巴胺分泌，对快乐的渴望与深埋身体之下趋近本能的欲望终于突破重围，重见天日。他背靠着那堆显示着自己的面孔的照片，史蒂芬诺则抬起警探肌肉线条流畅舒展的腿，半抱着他，把他按在冰冷坚硬的墙壁侵犯。失重感令警探畏惧，他只好拼命向前挪动身体，将体重交付到对方身上，动作把他的衣服搓得皱皱巴巴。而史蒂芬诺喘着粗气，胡乱吻着塞巴斯汀的脖颈，留下暧昧痕迹。压抑已久的感情在这身体碰撞糅合之中得以爆发。

那是他的塞巴斯汀，他的。

进入时艰涩的，但一旦适应后这份艰涩则变为热情，侧壁紧紧热情地包裹着他的阴茎，每一次退出时甚至被挽留。温热而柔软的软肉包裹着，吮吸着他，淫靡水声随着每一次动作作响，快感随之阵阵传来，几乎燃起电流，噼里啪啦燃烧撕裂着他的身体与理智。恍惚间史蒂芬诺体会了窒息，以及铺天盖地的满足感——快乐，快感，这至高无上的终极。没错，这是这份喜爱能到达的最高点，他们结合了。他艺术品粗重的喘息与呻吟散在他的耳边，那压抑的，绵长拖沓的轻哼，或是享受而满是快乐的高亢叫喊。美妙到令他血脉喷张。

塞巴斯汀则并不适应，重力令对方每一次进入都能进入最深处——这令他几乎头昏脑涨，在快感的冲撞之下被迫承受，身体无法抑制地颤抖着，几乎呜咽似的断断续续咒骂着面前的这个王八蛋。

“塞巴斯汀……你是我的艺术。我最……至高无上的艺术。”史蒂芬诺喘息着，气息紊乱。

那时候，也许是快感，他们一拥而上海啸般袭来，肆意冲刷着他。也也许是肾上腺激素过高，心跳过快。但那一瞬，恍惚间，塞巴斯汀感受到一股悸动，一种更为深层的热流，一股烈火，几乎燃烧了他。他妈的……史蒂芬诺的气息笼罩着他，他的身体贴合着他，每一寸肌肉的动作，每一寸挪动，每一次欢愉的上涌都是来自这个讨人厌的，漂亮得要命的混蛋艺术家。他呜咽着，喘息着，颤抖不已。从喉咙发出一阵咕哝声，唾液顺着嘴角滴滴啦啦地滑落。身体的接触，每一次的肏干都是有力的，几乎将他洞穿，仿佛五脏六腑都扭曲在一起，为之震颤。泪水模糊之间他望向男人。

我可能真的喜欢他。塞巴斯汀想。不论这个混蛋有多恶心，我可能还是有点喜欢他。

在这欢愉之中他几乎无法抑制地呻吟，男人的脖颈显露，脆弱地袒露给了面前的狩猎者，而对方则极其热切地啃吻着他艺术品的躯体，完美而迷人的躯体。每一次进入时肉体拍打声都在作响，他撞击着男人的敏感点，在温暖的体内出入，与他融为一体，再无差别。

“还有最后一项，塞巴斯汀。我想给你看。”

他笑道。抬手按下了口袋里的机关按钮。随着电子清脆声响之外，还有一阵从地下深层传来的轰隆声，离他们不远，塞巴斯汀的左侧大概五米的距离缓缓升起了一个模糊的形体。

“你想要真相。所以我会给你”他说，眼中闪烁的是疯狂。

那是一团扭曲的，由人类尸体拼接而成扭曲的东西。带着一股浓烈的血腥味道以及来自地下更深层的寒冷空气。他望着他的艺术品，俯身吻了吻警官的锁骨。“是不是很美？”

“你会理解我的。seb，你总能理解我。”

塞巴斯汀感受到一股作呕感在体内翻腾，畏惧与厌恶令他的胃蜷缩在了一起。

“我他妈理解不了，这是什么……放开我。”他开始激烈地拼尽全力挣扎，胡乱扭动着身体，陷在体内的阴茎仍旧磨蹭着他，他发出一阵轻哼，但是谁他妈在乎，这个人从头到尾都疯得彻底。他拼劲力量用头直接撞上了男人的鼻子，这成功让史蒂芬诺发出一阵痛苦的呻吟，下意识后退，他们摔倒了。塞巴斯汀磕磕绊绊蹭着地面前行，勉强站了起来，他的裤子还半脱落着，阴茎在侧腿上随着动作乱晃拍打，臀部因肉体拍打留下的红痕还未退散。他选择了一种更为极端的方式——毁掉这东西。

“塞巴斯汀，停下！”史蒂芬诺怒吼着。血液顺着他的鼻腔溢出。“你不会想那么做的。”

他用暴力对待了他的艺术品，用他没被限制的脚碾压，拉扯，把用针线缝成肉体链接处的皮撕开，用力之大甚至重心不稳摔倒在地上，又挣扎着起身。

史蒂芬诺几乎是扑过来的，盛怒之下他抬起胳膊朝着男人的脸重重挥去，塞巴斯汀踉跄着再度摔倒在那堆尸体之间，血液沾上他的衣物和脸颊，但这不会是最终结果，他因疼痛小幅度轻吸着气，抬起腿胡乱挣扎着踹着对方。下一刻大腿后侧传来一阵炸开般的剧痛，电流般迅速扩散，令他几乎窒息，史蒂芬诺的利刃刺穿皮肤，深入大腿内部。

“…你让我非常，非常失望。”他愤怒着一字一顿道。攥着面前男人褪到一半的裤子，将刀扒出，警探发出一阵趋于崩溃的呻吟。“我本来打算以柔和的方式，但像你这种……一个野蛮人，一个毫无能力去欣赏去感受，去尊重的人不需要什么温柔。”

塞巴斯汀的头被按在尸块之间，冰冷触感和着刺鼻之极的血腥味与恶臭刺激着他的鼻腔，他开始作呕，胃部痉挛。腿上的疼痛无时无刻不刺痛着他，男人脸色煞白，发出可悲的哀嚎。身后的艺术家的手法失去了耐心，他的态度转变，手扶着他的身体，扣着男人的腰肢直接强行肏了进去。胯骨贴合塞巴斯汀流畅的躯体，压着他的腿而后狠狠地肏干，他身体痉挛，随着那根性器贯穿颤抖着，疼，疼得要命。男人模模糊糊的想着，胃部又开始叫嚣，他最终还是吐了，昨夜的酒水混杂着胃液一股脑涌出食道，火辣辣地灼烧着他，随着呼吸呕吐之余又被呛到，不堪重负地咳嗽着。剧痛之外还夹杂着铺天盖地的快感，肆意妄为，顺着脊椎蔓延全身，大脑哀嚎不止，刺激与快感的传输让他的手指都蜷缩着颤抖。身体感受着来自史蒂芬诺的动作。几乎令他神智不清，痛感之余化作麻木，而脑内清空一半一时间竟只有欢愉。欢愉的渴望。他的性器涨得要命，身后每一次的撞击都将他带入更高的，更加广阔的层次，他呜咽着，咕哝着，低声咒骂着。

利刃划开衣物，艺术家吻了吻男人的背肌以及新鲜的血痕。舌头舔舐过鲜红色彩。这幅身体对他而言仍旧极具吸引力。塞巴斯汀，他应该能理解他的，他的艺术品，他深爱的，无与伦比的爱人，他们本应该可以互相理解的。“……但是仍旧迷人。”他几乎悲伤地说着。

“操……史蒂芬诺。哈啊……你这个，嗯…哈……天杀的疯子。”他被迫承受几乎是跟随本能的狂轰滥炸，他的身体器官组织在这顶弄之下几乎扭曲堆积在一起。男人忽然间哭了出来，泪水顺着他的侧脸滑落，他呜咽着。在逐渐被推入巅峰时光荣地射了。

史蒂芬诺几乎怜惜般用手为他拭干泪水。混杂着血液抹开。

“你毁了莱恩小姐，警官。”他说，将陷在男人体内的东西又朝前推了推，动作得到了身下人伴随着哭腔的颤抖喘息。“但是我不会责怪你，我宽恕你。”

他们做爱。

然后他们开始接吻。


	3. Chapter 3

塞巴斯汀再次醒来的时候处于一片黑暗之中，除此之外还有寒冷，沁入骨髓的寒冷。男人发现自己赤身裸体地躺在一张柔软床面，厚实的棉被盖着他的上半身。他摸索着，随后碰到了自己的手电，就放在床头。身后的手铐不知道什么时候已经被拆下了，浑身上下都酸痛得要命，塞巴斯汀下意识发出一声压抑的呻吟，撑着床面坐了起来。好疼，妈的。腿上的伤被包扎好了，但仍旧隐隐作痛。

手电的亮度极低，处于崩溃边缘。他只好继续探索。随后摸到了衣服——他几乎立刻凑到笔尖闻了闻。没有血腥味，没有尸体的恶臭，甚至是干净的（没想到史蒂芬诺这么有良心）于是男人换好衣服，手抚着一旁的墙面，借着极其微弱的灯光寻找开关。在这断断续续，微弱的灯光下，他看到了一个模糊的，扭曲的轮廓。

是尸体。就在前方。

操。

他的又再度感受到那股作呕感，压迫着胃部，叫嚣着涌上食道。男人脸色很不好，他的手甚至因寒冷轻微打颤，他转过身子，稍微打量了一下房间。灰色的墙壁，零下的温度，以及一整房拼接而成扭曲又令人作呕，诡异的尸体，鲜血。醒目又突出。塞巴斯汀暗骂一声，朝前走了两步。

他的腿碰到了绊线。

几乎是瞬间，强烈的聚光灯闪烁，照耀之下是先前在可上升活动板的那句尸体，他下眯起眼睛适应这过于刺眼的强光。塞巴斯汀破坏过的鞋印以及碾碎的烂肉还残留在上面。似乎是史蒂芬诺重新修补好了的，黑色的线重新缝合了这巨本就残破无比的尸体，她切面凹凸不平的脖子缺口上还插着鲜花，汲取鲜血生长那般娇艳欲滴。

史蒂芬诺最喜欢的那把匕首陷在尸体胸口处，配着一张纸，上面有用鲜血写下的字迹：真相。

甚至还有一个箭头。

这他妈是让他划开腹部的意思吗。

好吧……好吧。塞巴斯汀闭上眼，深深吸了一口气平复心情。他抬起手，扒下了匕首，手还在不知缘由地打颤，这很不好，踌躇一番他最终还是对准缺口，用利刃划开缝合的线条，切开散发着臭味，冰冷的尸体，污血外溢，渗透到他的手以及崭新的衣物上。肉体搅动的黏腻声作响，切开肌肉组织的感觉糟糕透顶。

在这动作之间，熟悉的闪光灯闪烁，还有一声清脆的相机声响。他下意识转过头——看到了只一个相机立在不远处，除此之外还有已经出来掉在地面的胶卷。没有史蒂芬诺。

塞巴斯汀不知所措了一会，但也仅仅是一会，他决定回到手上要做的工作。直接用刀将尸体开膛破肚。他把手伸入其中，在压迫感十足的肉体之间探索。摸到了一层塑料布，这就是了。他要的真相，史蒂芬诺要给他的真相。“希望不是什么新的陷阱或者阴谋……我真他娘的受够了。”他嘟囔着。

里面只有一封信。火漆是一只飞鸟，他把信拿出来，用带着人类组织与污血的匕首挑开，拿出了纸。信上是意大利人漂亮的花体字。在最开始的一句话便写着：你是我的艺术。

这混蛋……塞巴斯汀忽然被气笑了。接着往下读去。

我们第一次的会见是有象征意义的，人群，艺术，以及对视。人都有对爱情的追求，而我爱上的是一双漂亮的眼睛。一副画上有最具灵魂的部分，而那双眼睛亦是。但我很快发现不止，那具身体一样迷人，张力十足，线条优美。还有最棒的，最具力量的——爆发。这种发现绝妙的快乐让我的大脑处于一种兴奋到无药可救的状态：你必须是我的艺术，你必须成为我的艺术。

但很快我明白真正吸引我的是什么。我称之为野性，以及灵感源泉，我亲爱的缪斯不同于曾经所爱的各种人。如此感性，贴近自然，那么富有生命力，那么纯粹，绝妙到了极点。我的艺术是人类平凡无奇躯体远无法触及到的那种美，我让他们超越了生理的限制，不拘于极限，舒展着不同凡响。但是你，我的缪斯。你本身就是不同凡响。

“恶心透顶。”塞巴斯汀评价道，这莫名其妙趋近情书的疯言疯语弄得他极其……难为情。老天……这混蛋到底怎么想的。然而站着观看精神病患者的长篇大论不怎么适合他疲倦的身体，男人借着灯光找了开关，打开了房间，或者说这个尸体冷藏室的灯，坐回了床面，又盖上了对方“贴心”准备的厚实被子来御寒。后面的一整页全部都在叙述他令人作呕的艺术理念以及天花乱坠的疯话。他草草略过。翻开了下一张。

我起初雇佣露西莱恩，以为开启另一端略显亲密的关系会让你嫉妒。可惜你根本对我毫不在意，没有任何关注，甚至不知道她的存在。监控摄像头下我亲爱的缪斯只有在晚上才会想起我，每次你收到那些信时都不会扔掉，只有这点让我满意。

露西莱恩的死亡在情理之中，这是我替她解决麻烦的报酬，是公平的。只不过期间她违约时的反抗令我非常愤怒，不得不使用点不再温柔的手段。我以为我已经留下了大量线索，可惜你的愚蠢实在是远超我的预料，我只好写了这封信以最直白，最浅显易懂的方式来告诉你，是我杀了露西莱恩。除此之外，我发现我曾经给你的那些信件你从未打开，我在里面留下了小小惊喜，需要你稍微开动脑筋探索一下，一个小小提示，时间总会给我们答案。

后文详细介绍了他的作案手法以及心情，着重说明了他如何看待鲜红血液的重要性和喜爱，露西莱恩的死法，以及死前的恳求与哀嚎，甚至多次讽刺塞巴斯汀的愚蠢。“王八蛋。”警探骂道。

时间不多，我不得不在这里极其遗憾地停笔了。我深爱着你。我的缪斯。

塞巴斯汀沉默着静坐了一会，半晌合上了信。他起身，拖着疼痛不堪的腿和身体一瘸一拐地开始探索房间，寻找出路。

铁门旁边只有一个按钮在隐隐闪烁着红光。塞巴斯汀犹豫了一会，按了下去。下一刻房间晃动，所有尸体倾倒，他挣扎着却被四周肉块压倒在地，沉重感狠狠拍在他的身体上。腥臭腐烂的气味散入鼻腔，不少肉块甚至沾上他的侧脸，以及那些溢出的，恶心至极乌黑的血。他干净崭新的衣服彻底没法要了，身体上每一个细胞都在叫嚣着痛苦，疼得要命，这份窒息般的恶臭与重量更令他不知所措。他咳嗽着，勉强扭动身体，顺着尸体之间爬了出去，每一次动作都牵扯腿上伤口刺痛着他。他发出一阵呻吟。

门已经开了。

“史蒂芬诺……你完蛋了。”他咒骂着。“等我找到你，一定会叫你好看。”

地下室庞大，但好歹不至于完全出不出去，他大概迷路了十几分钟，但最终顺利离开了。

天已经黑透。

他浑身的血迹仍得到了不少人的视线。但他没有在乎，贴身物品全部消失，车钥匙也不翼而飞，他只好磕磕绊绊朝着警局徒步走去。路上因为行动不便随手折了个木棍好稍微支撑一下自己的体重。

他妈的。连他的外套都不见了。

那还是他的妻子留给他的。

回到警局后他略过门卫，磕磕绊绊走上楼梯，转过拐角处来到自己的工作间，乔瑟夫那时正坐在一旁座位处翻看着资料，听到脚步声才缓缓抬头，这位心不在焉的年轻警探一台眼便看到一身血迹斑斑，一瘸一拐的塞巴斯汀，他瞬间愣住了，脸上的表情看上去似乎吓得够呛，反应过来后又立刻冲上来搀扶他，询问他的情况。塞巴斯汀苦笑一声，晃了晃头，他不好。

“血大部分都不是我的…别担心。”

“seb，你失踪了整整三天。我们都在找你……你到底你去哪了，这是怎么回事。”

什么？三天？

“等等……莉莉呢？莉莉怎么样。”

“基曼在照顾她……我们跟她说你出了一个要很久很久才能回来的任务。”

他听到后明显松了口气，感觉气力在这份安心之中逐渐消散。带着一位父亲所有能怀抱着的感激，冲着对方牵扯出一个极为疲倦的笑容。“谢谢，乔瑟夫……。”他说着，略显崩溃。“谢谢你……”男人声音打颤，忽然间上前抱住了他的搭档。

“塞巴斯汀。”后者给予他有力的回抱。手拍着男人的后背以示安慰，丝毫没在意对方身上的污血。“无论如何，很高兴你回来了。”

他们稍微休息了一会，在乔瑟夫的描述中得知案子已经结了。塞巴斯汀的一小队人在等待过程中发现了拿着刀怒气冲冲跑来的查理，没有料到有警方把守，现在已经被控制。

“只是有一点让我疑惑。最开始他的作案几乎可以说是天衣无缝……现在却想个傻子一样，直接自投罗网。”乔瑟夫说着，把他搀扶到了一旁的椅子上。

因为他不是凶手。塞巴斯汀想。

“史蒂芬诺呢。”

“他说发现你不小心睡着，不想打扰，就出来告诉我们一声让我们先走了。但是之后你也没有回来。发现你失联后我们又去了他家，强行进入之后哪里都没有史蒂芬诺的影子……你也是。他们还在背地里开玩笑说你们两个私奔了…”

“天啊，求求你别恶心我了。”

“所以……你身上的血……”

塞巴斯汀沉默了一会。他望着窗户外随风摆动的树枝，张开口却欲言又止，最后抬起手揉了揉眉心。

“我该怎么说……操…他就是杀了露西莱恩的凶手，这个神经病还整了个冷冻层，里头全是他搞来的死人。”塞巴斯汀说着，握紧了手上已然沾上污血的信。“我们得抓到他。”

“绝对要抓到他。”

浴室温暖的水流顺着头浇灌他干渴的灵魂，划过他伤痕累累，淤青红肿，以及有着疤痕的皮肤，伤口还在隐隐作痛，污血被随之冲散。他感受着温暖水流抚摸疲倦的身体，得到了一小会的安逸。出来后他换了在警局备用的衣服，想起自己消失的大衣暗自感伤了一小会。

介于他的车钥匙也不翼而飞，只好由乔瑟夫开车带着他回家，这位筋疲力尽的警探终于风尘仆仆回到了自己温暖的家，那时基曼和莉莉正坐在一起玩着什么游戏。他可爱的女儿在看到他第一眼时便已经蹦蹦跳跳扑了过来。

“我还以为你要很久才能回来！”她咯咯笑着，拥抱了自己的父亲。“工作顺利吗。”

塞巴斯汀的疲倦在这具小小身体柔软温暖的拥抱下一扫而空，他笑了笑。“当然了，超级顺利。就是尤其想你。”他说，吻了吻女孩的额头。

不远处。基曼对着乔瑟夫使了个眼色。后者心领神会，点了点头。二人到了一旁。基曼拿出了一张发皱的纸递给了他。

夜色渐深。

等到莉莉睡着后，塞巴斯汀才磕磕绊绊地从二楼下来，看到两个人正围着他的一箱子已然满是灰尘的信。旁边放着一盆水。基德曼正拿着其中一张，和对方比划着什么。他那堆东西不该这样重见天日的……他忽然之间开始担心史蒂芬诺会不会在信件中写下什么奇怪，或者不健康的言论，快步走了过去，但仍旧强压下心中忐忑，他的朋友不至于随便乱翻别人的东西，一定是有什么缘由。

“你们这是……”

“塞巴斯汀。我必须得告诉你这件事。”基德曼看到他，点了点头。“莉莉告诉我你那堆箱子里全是白纸，而我……抱歉，我不是有意去翻看你的隐私的，我只是觉得有点奇怪，毕竟他一直是个很可疑的人。”她顿了顿，转身拿起一张皱皱巴巴纸面。“我们在桌子地下发现了这个，我很有启发。”

“遇水显字，是吗。”塞巴斯汀说道。他忽然之间烟瘾上涌，喉咙干渴异常。男人在一旁沙发处坐了下来，点了一支烟。

“没错。”基德曼说，转身将那一张纸放入水面之中，但显示出来的并不是字，而是一堆难以辨别意义的图画与线。“我们起初以为这是什么符号，但是并非如此……你有什么想法吗。”

塞巴斯汀沉默了。他凑了过去，看着自己成堆的零散的信件。好吧……想一想，他妈的。这一定有什么关联。

他开始沾湿其中几张，试探意味地将他们链接到一起，那些弯弯曲曲，蓝色，颠婆的线以微妙的弧度拼接在了一起。上面还有几个圆圈。

“我觉得这是个好的开始。”

“这是什么符号吗，邪教？或者一幅画？”乔瑟夫说着，推了推眼镜。

塞巴斯汀忽然之间背后发凉，吸了一口烟，企图挥去脑内的胡思乱想。别他妈拼完了是个我吧，那神经病应该不至于……这也太。

他忽然之间想起了那张信。

“等等，我记得……我记得他应该提到过。”

他发誓他的大脑从未如此飞速转动过。慌慌张张地扒开那几张已然被揉皱，破破烂烂的信纸，漂亮的花体字此时已然被血液沾污，在这肮脏斑驳间史蒂芬诺写下：时间会给我们答案。

时间。

他立刻翻看了所有信件的日期，第一封信并不是白纸，密密麻麻布满了字，无非是告白，写了一堆对他的什么狗屁思念以及照片，二三封也是，他立刻排除——而后的信件便是图画了，纸上蜿蜒曲折，兜兜转转的线条微妙地链接融合。等他们将所有信件以7×7的格式铺满地板才得以阅览全部内容。那是克林森市的地图。部分地区还标着印记，而这些日期之后寄来的照片，按照画着的地点一一对应。

“seb，我知道了。”乔瑟夫望着地面上的图画，一时语塞，沉默半晌蹲下身体。“这是失踪案……这几年大部分的悬案。这两个是我们接手过的。”他说，指了两个地点。“还有就是露西莱恩的事件。”

“另外几个不在我们管辖范围内。但是多多少少有所耳闻。”基德曼补充。

一共十二个记号

十二个人。

“露西莱恩是第十三个。”塞巴斯汀望着地图，低声喃喃道。

但是史蒂芬诺已经无处可寻了，就如人间蒸发一般突兀而诡异地消失在了克林森市。

月色顺着玻璃透过洒入屋内，冷气渐入带着压抑的刺骨。屋内很暖，但他仍旧冷，这种冷来自心底，来自一处更加深入，隐秘的地点。他将大衣往自己身上裹了裹，前所未有的无力感席卷而来。连同那份不久前还如烈火般的喜爱一同压灭，然而余温并不会轻易散尽。他想起曾经他们一起经过的冬天，大雪鹅毛般纷纷扬扬地散落，那天他刚出完警，浑身冻得发僵，离史蒂芬诺的家很近，他于是很干脆地去敲了他的家门，钻进暖炉旁，盖着男人替他准备的毯子取暖，他鼻尖被冻得通红，史蒂芬诺那时凑了过来，他们极近的距离下鼻尖相碰，然后那个混蛋笑了，说你冷得和冰一样。塞巴斯汀本来打算怒骂一顿，结果下一刻，史蒂芬诺说了一句话。

“我一直都在。”他说。然后把他的家门钥匙递给他。“想来的时候请自便吧，警探。”

“怎么，天才艺术家实在找不到能理解自己的女孩，终于也要对老男人下手了？”

他都忘了那时候自己究竟是怀抱着什么样的情感来看他的了，可现在他闭上眼，想到的是尸体腐烂的腥臭，发黑恶心的血液…如此令人作呕，甚至令他呼吸困难。太复杂了，真的。太复杂了……塞巴斯汀像个随处可见，酒吧中醉倒在地的人，颓废地坐在沙发上，望着地板上拼接出的地图，望了很久很久。直到水分蒸发，一切归于沉寂。

“我是不是疯了。”他自言自语道。不像在等待回答，只是低头望着，望着。

生活仍在继续。

史蒂芬诺被通缉，名正言顺地登上了克林森市的报纸头条。他们负责的相关警察调查过无数次，街边各个摄像头，他的住所，或是区域出入记录，一无所有。最终也被暂时搁置。

两个月过去了，塞巴斯汀偶尔会想起他，想起史蒂芬诺，想起那些吻，想起他们做过的爱。想起一切归于沉寂后意料之外的，一丝丝怪异的伤感。

一切回归正规，他每天大概八点半从被窝里爬出来，九点准时到警局开始一天的工作，偶尔和同事去吃庆功宴，和乔瑟夫出出任务。节假日是犯罪高发期，需要格外注意。夜晚便能看到他心爱的女儿。

结束了，一切都结束了。

直到一封信的出现打破僵局。

他几乎冲了上去，用颤抖的手哆哆嗦嗦又迫不及待地拆开信件。

那是一张照片，是他。史蒂芬诺在第一次与他见面时拍下的，一副神情认真打量艺术品的模样。他忽然间感受到一阵作呕感，而这其中又是压抑不住的兴奋。塞巴斯汀恨死自己了。他翻到背面，只有简单二字呈现纸面。

Miss me?

他听到了一阵熟悉的声音。

END.


End file.
